1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process control device, a process control method system, and process control system for performing a sequence order control for location control and work instructions of products to be produced, in a production line including a plurality of production processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a production line for manufacturing vehicles, work is performed in a plurality of processes including a main trim line for the body which is the main part to be produced, and sub-lines for manufacturing parts, etc., such as doors and bumpers to be attached to the body and for supplying them to the main-line. In each process in these production lines, a work instruction sheet based on the product specification for the body is issued correspondingly to the body to be worked in phase with a sequential flow of the body. Then, field workers or robots for assembly work perform the work with reference to the work instruction sheet.
However, in recent years, such a production line produces a wide variety of products in a small quantity in order to meet diversified demands of the users. Therefore, location control of the product in the production process and sequence order control of the flowing products becomes important in performing work at appropriate timing.
Furthermore, in a production line which produces a wide variety of products in small quantities, products having different specifications may flow such that the products are mixed, and the sequence order of the product may be changed in accordance with the determination of the field workers. For example, the sequence order of vehicles may be changed in order to perform the work for the same vehicle type or the same body color successively. However, since work instruction sheets are issued in sequence orders that are based on production schedules coordinated in advance in conventional process control systems, it is not possible to deal with the modified sequence order at the field site. As a result of the coordination performed at the field site, in order to deal with the changed sequence order, there is a need for a system that can have accurate information about the production situation and the location of the product at the field site, plan the production schedule accordingly, and control and adjust the production situation.
JP6-144318A discloses an example of a device for correcting vehicle tracking data. The device adjusts the vehicle tracking data with the actual situation of the sequence order of the vehicle, by detecting an identification number on the vehicle with an identification number detecting device provided at an exit point in the work zone of the vehicle production process, and collates it with the vehicle tracking data that shows the sequence order of the vehicle in the work zone to detect and correct any mismatch of the vehicle.